Fei Wong Tomoe Ignacio
Summary Fei is a minor character in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth. She serves as Yuuko's (Posed as Yuugo) right hand and enforcer of the Zaxons. She has shown to care deeply for Yuuko and was very distraught over her being taken over by an Eater. She also serves as a rival to Nokia Shiramine until the latter receives Omegamon and defeats her. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 3-C Name: Fei Wong Tomoe Ignacio Origin: Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Gender: Female Age: Unknown, Around her late teens to Early 20's Classification: Hacker, Human, Tamer, Zaxon Enforcer Powers and Abilities: Can boost her Digimon's Stats, Hacking, Can heal her Digimon (Fei) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology (All of her Digimon) | Plant Manipulation, Can quell Panic, Teleportation, Transformation, Duplication, Poison Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Amplification, Mind Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Attacks with Talismans, Magic, Summoning, Forcefield Creation, Sealing, Can purify Evil Souls, Sense Manipulation, Dimensional BFR, Light Manipulation, Healing, Can nullify Stat Buffs, Flight, Resistance to Power Nullification (Sakuyamon) | Fire Manipulation, Flight, Immortality (Type 1), Can Absorb Life Force, Self Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Resistance to Death Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Healing, Can reflect Magic Attacks, Can raze with meteors, Can prevent statuses, Energy Manipulation (Hououmon) | Summoning, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Flight, Lance Mastery, Status Effect Inducement (Paralysis and Confusion), Bypasses Physical Defenses with Nitro Stinger, Can raze with meteors, Can shoot missiles, Statistics Amplification, Can reflect Magic Attacks, Resistance to Existence Erasure (Is a natural holder of the X-Antibody), Self Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite (TigerVespamon). Attack Potency: At least Galaxy level (Commands 3 well trained Mega Digimon and should be far superior to Jimmy KEN. Shown to be comparable to Yuuko Kamishiro and Arata Sanada. Fought equally with Takumi Aiba) Speed: FTL (Far superior to Takumi at this point)(Superior to Jimmy KEN) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Galactic Class Durability: At least Galaxy level Stamina: Extremely High Range: Extended Melee range, A few hundred kilometers with projectiles. Standard Equipment: Digivice | Sakuyamon wields a staff and uses talismans while TigerVespamon has its Royal Meister. Intelligence: Fei is considered a very skilled Tamer and hacker. In battle she seems to focus on overpowering her opponent while also keeping her Digimon in peak fighting condition. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Fei *'"See ya'll later!":' Boosts her Digimon's Attack Potency and Speed. *'"Playtime is over!":' Fully heals her Digimon. Sakuyamon *'Spirit Strike:' Attacks the opponent with the four kuda-gitsune carried on its waist. *'Amethyst Mandala:' Strikes the ground with the Kongou Shakujou, spreading a purifying barrier that exorcises evil spirits. This negates stat buffs *'Twin Blades of Beauty and of Truth:' Uses the Kongou Shakujou to create two pink rings of energy around itself which form a barrier of cherry blossom petals. *'Crystal Sphere:' Creates a spherical barrier around itself. *'Amethyst Wind:' Unleashes a storm of purifying cherry blossoms. *'Purifying Flame Fox Dance': Destroys her enemy with a burning blue flame. *'Thunder Kick': Drops down like lightning from the sky and attacks with a kick. *'Fox Card': Throws a card and seals the enemy's power. *'Flaming Fox': Attacks with a flaming kick from the sky. *'Talisman of Light:' Chants the incantation "Bon-Hitsu-Sen" while painting the Sanskrit character "Hum" in the air with its gigantic brush, then hurls it at the opponent to catch them in a gigantic explosion and annihilate them. *'Thousand Spells:' Wreathes its talismans around the opponent's body, then detonates them. *'Talisman Star:' Uses the Devanagari letter "र" (ra?) as blades to cut through the darkness. *'Talisman Spell:' Creates and chants the sacred syllable "ॐ" (Auṃ?) to form a hemispherical yin-yang shield capable of movement. *'Brush Stroke:' Uses a large brush to hit the enemy. *'Brush Strike:' Strikes the enemy with a huge brush. *'Jugonsatsu': Wreathes its talismans around the opponent's body, then detonates them. *'Hidden Gate Divination:' Chants an incantation while painting a barrier in the air with its gigantic brush, confining the opponent in an eternal labyrinth from which it can never escape. *'Fog of Confusion:' Chants an incantation that hides its allies from enemy eyes. *'Koenryū:' Envelops its body in flames in the shape of a dragon and rushes at the enemy. *'Onibidama:' Shoots nine blue fireballs from its tails which can attack individually or surround the foe and explode in an inferno. *'Koshūgeki:' Attacks with a fiery headbutt. *'Kodengeki:' Attacks with an electrifying headbutt. *'Amatsu-kitsune:' Gathers its blue fireballs into a large ball of energy that falls on an enemy unleashes a ring of light. *'Zutsuki:' Charges the enemy with its head. *'Fire Ball:' Manifests scorching hot fireballs and manipulates them at will. *'Jaenryū:' Manifests a dragon of blazing red flames from its tail and burns the opponent to cinders. *'Koyousetsu:' Fires a barrage of sharpened leaves at the opponent. *'Kohenkyo:' Copies the opponent's appearance, or, (in Battle Evolution) switches places with them in a whirl of leaves. In Digimon RPG, teleports to the enemy and kicks them before disappearing. In Masters, uses a glowing hand to summon two phantom clones of itself to attack the enemy. *'Touhakken:' Ignites its hands and feet in blue fire and attacks the enemy with them. In Another Mission, hits the enemy with a powerful hand strike. *'Shouda:' Attacks with a strong hand strike. *'Souzan:' A swift claw attack. *'Kokaishū:' Attacks with multiple roundhouse kicks. *'Kuuchuu Koyousetsu:' Uses Koyousetsu while in midair. *'Korenkyaku:' Spins about before unleashing several high kicks in rapid succession. *'Kosengeki:' A swift claw attack. *'Sesshouseki:' Transforms into a stone and releases a poisonous gas. Hououmon *'Star-Light Explosion:' Solemnly flaps its four wings, causing it to rain golden grains that are said to purify all of the wickedness of those who suffer this technique. *'Crimson Flare :' Breathes flames from its mouth. *'Flaming Wing:' Tackles the enemy from the sky with burning wings. *'Mach Wing:' Charges at the enemy while flying. *'Kyoushū:' Attacks ferociously from the sky. *'Life Force:' Generates a wonderful energy that absorbs the enemy's life force. TigerVespamon *'Mach Stinger V:' Uses its two Royal Meister swords to stab the opponent. *'Gear Stinger:' Fires small needles. *'Nitro Stinger:' Fires from its super-large caliber laser cannon which can shoot through even heavy armor. This attack also bypasses physical defenses. *'Bear Buster:' Fires a poisonous beam. This attack can bring down large Digimon in one hit *'Turbo Stinger:' Shoots a laser beam. *'88 Call:' Uses its antennae to summon its allies. Known Digimon Hououmon_crusader.png|Hououmon|link=https://wikimon.net/Hououmon Tigervespamon.png|TigerVespamon|link=https://wikimon.net/Tiger_Vespamon Sakuyamon2.png|Sakuyamon|link=https://wikimon.net/Sakuyamon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Foxes Category:Birds Category:Insects Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Digimon Tamers Category:Hackers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Plant Users Category:Poison Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:BFR Users Category:Fate Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Light Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Healers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Water Users Category:Lance Users Category:Staff Users Category:Summoners Category:Good Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Law Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Mimicry Users